Color cosmetics, which are used to beautifully adorn the skin of a user by making the appearance beautiful, are classified into a base makeup used for making a skin color uniform and capping a defect and a point makeup used for partially enhancing a three-dimensional effect of a lip, eyes, or nails. The base makeup includes a makeup base, a foundation and a powder, and the point makeup includes a lipstick, an eye liner, and mascara.
The foundation is classified into solid-type foundation, liquid-type foundation and gel-type foundation according to a type of cosmetic contents. In case of the solid-type foundation, although the solid-type foundation has a good cover effect, the makeup is united when the makeup is refreshed. In case of the liquid-type foundation, although the liquid-type foundation gives a good close contact feel, the persistency is weak. Thus, in recent years, the number of customers favoring the gel-type foundation having a considerable persistency and a good close contact feel has been increased.
Therefore, there is need to develop a container for gel-type foundation. Generally, the gel-type foundation, which is filled into a glass container or a tub-type container, is used in such a manner that a user takes some foundation on his hands for use or squeezes foundation from the container and then, coats the foundation on his skin by using a puff or his hands.
However, according to the related art, since a user gets cosmetics on his hands every time that it is used, it is inconvenient to wash hands every time after use. In addition, as the hands coated with cosmetics are washed, the cosmetics are wasted.
To solve the above problems, there has been developed a compact container in which a puff is kept and which allows a user to make it easier to carry cosmetics without getting into hands.
However, the compact container according to the related art has a structure in which the lid and the container body are forcibly detached from each other, so that it is inconvenient for a user to open or close the lid to use cosmetics. In addition, the coupling structure of the compact container is strained due to the repetitive forced attachment and detachment, so that the coupling structure is worn out or damaged. Thus, it is difficult to use the compact the compact container for a long time.
To solve the above problems, as shown in FIG. 1, a compact container with en opening/closing button is disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0171448, where the compact container with an opening/closing button includes a lid 2 and a hook 4 integrally formed with the lid 2. The opening/closing button 3 elastically operable to open or close the lid 2 is formed on a container body 1. When a push portion of the opening/closing button 3 protruding outwardly from the container body 1 is pressed, the engagement between a hook of the opening/closing button 3 and the hook 4 formed on the lid 2 is released so that the lid 2 is opened.
However, according to the related art described above, since the opening/closing button 3 is installed to the container body 1 and the opening/closing button 3 is covered with an intermediate container 5 so that the space required for forming the opening/closing button 3 is large, the amount of the cosmetic material contained in the container body 1 is reduced so that the cosmetic container is required to be frequently refilled with the cosmetic material. Therefore, there is a need to develop a container capable of efficiently containing a large amount of cosmetics by minimizing the volume occupied by of the opening/closing button 2 in the container body 1.